warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Graystripe's death
I was leaning on the sturdy flame-colord shoulder of Squirrelflight. I was aching all over, and my legs felt as if they had been scratched so much that they should have fallen off. As I padded though the lush forest, my paws skittered on the crackling leaves on the cool forest floor. "It's okay, Graystripe, we'll get you to Jayfeather." Squirrelflight's worried meow rang though my ears. "Yes." I replied wearily. We ducked though the entrance to ThunderClan camp, where a impenitent Jayfeather was already waiting. "What did you do, attack three cats at once?" Jayfeather asked in disapproving sarcastic tone as he looked me over. I could feel his paw press gently to my side as he applied cobweb to it. "I'm not gonna just sit around when my clan needs help!" I mewed angrily. Jayfeather just sighed and disappeared into the medicine den, reappearing a few heartbeats later with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. "Only StarClan knows how you managed to get back here!" Jayfeather meowed. This send a thrill of fear down my spine. "What d'you mean?" I asked, breathing in deeply. "Look at yourself, and that should answer you!" ThunderClan's medicine cat snorted. "Eat these." he ordered. I obeyed without question. "Graystripe!" shrieked Blossomfall, her head popping out of the warriors den. My daughter rushed over to me. "Will he be alright?" she demanded. Jayfeather just shrugged, and I shivered, though it was quite warm out. "You need rest!" Blossomfall told me sternly. She lead me gently to my nest with her tail, where I slowly flopped down onto the soft, clean moss. :::::* * * "Graystripe... Graystripe..." the sweetest meow in the world said. "Dawn patrol?" I muttered groggily. A deep purr answered my question. "Open your eyes, darling." meowed a voice that seemed achingly familiar. I slowly propped up my eyelids, only to leap up in surprise. "Silverstream!" I yowled in delight. She just nodded, her eyes shinning. "How come your visiting me?" I asked happily, padding over to nuzzle her. Her gaze clouded on her perfect silver face. She broke away and just gave me a sad look. "Whats wrong?" I demanded, wanting to know what was causing such a beautiful cat unhappiness. "Graystripe," she started. "I'm not visiting." Ice cold fear raced though me. "Huh?" I asked stupidly, my body becoming stiff. "Your time in the lake has passed, my sweet." rang her perfect meow, as she twined her tail with mine. I looked around, I was in the most lush forest I had ever seen, so many scents of prey now registered. I scanned around, when suddenly another silver cat waiting behind the trees caught my eye. "Feathertail?" I asked in disbelief, my body relaxing at the sight of my daughter. The younger silver cat purred, and padded out. It suddenly hit me. "I died, didn't I!" I meowed in fear. Both silver she-cats nodded, tails swishing. I stared at my daughter, suddenly remembering my other daughter that had led me to my nest so little time ago. My shoulders slumped when I realized I would not see any of my other kits for a very long time. "Come, Graystripe." said Feathertail, rejoicing at being with her father again. She broke my train of thought, I padded away, mesmerized, right into a bright green tree. My mate and daughter purred, and we all walked into the stars. Well, there you go! Idea given from the story, My dear Graystripe. Graystripes death --ShinestarOakleaf and Fogmist 4ever♥ 01:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC)